


Soulful Exchange

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls, Dark Souls I
Genre: Blow Job, Freaky Friday - Freeform, Hand Job, Hugging, I was drunk and I'm not sorry, Kissing, M/M, Rubbish ahead, Swearing, body switching, jealous Ornstein, this dumpster fire is brought to you by pyromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Gwyndolin's powers act up while he's sick and causes chaos for Artorias and Ornstein.
Relationships: Dragonslayer Ornstein/Knight Artorias
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do ya'll remember that really old movie called freaky Friday? This is a short attempt at a Dark Souls version of it.

The Knights of Gwyn had gathered in the dining hall for the evening meal. Most nights there were smiles and laughter all around, but tonight the tension in the air was electric. Hawkeye Gough and Ciaran sat a ways from Artorias and Ornstein and quietly ate their meals. The dragonslayer and the wolf knight were glaring poisonous daggers at each other. A few days prior the pair had gone out to a festival in the Burg and returned in a foul mood. Their arguments soon escalated in frequency, and when they were asked to demonstrate their combat skills to a new group of Silver Knights for training they became so violent that a group of veteran Silver Knights had to restrain them.

If looks could kill then the one Ornstein was giving to Artorias should've felled him instantly. Artorias gave an icy glance, but then a warm smile crossed his face. He knew it would piss Ornstein off, and it did. He slammed his cup down a little harder than he intended causing it to crack and water leaked out. Artorias winked at him and swiftly departed leaving the lion knight quietly fuming and scrambling for a napkin. Ornstein gritted his teeth, "You insufferable bastard!" He hissed lowly.

Just then a messenger walked in, glanced at Ornstein and turned pale as a sheet. On shaky legs he approached Ciaran and spoke quietly to her. Forgetting his dignity he ran from the dining hall as swiftly as he could. Ciaran tugged her mask back down and stood, calmly she approached Ornstein. "Captain, Lord Gwyndolin requests your presence at once." Without waiting for reply she turned on her heel and walked away. Ornstein sighed and grumbled under his breath, he wasn't in the mood to go before Gwyndolin. But orders were orders and he demanded compliance.

Not wanting to keep him waiting he immediately set off for the Darkmoon Tomb. Along the way he took several deep breaths, counted up and down, clenched his fists, anything to bring in his temper. But it was all for nothing, as soon as he saw Artorias kneeling before the fog wall his blood started boiling. "Will you hurry with whatever you're doing? Lord Gwyndolin summoned me." His annoyance was clear in his voice and his expression mimicked his snarling lion helm. "Looks like you'll have to wait, he has summoned me as well." He replied with a smirk. "If you don't rid yourself of that stupid grin I swear I'll-" He began.

"Thou shalt do nothing Sir Ornstein!" Gwyndolin's raspy voice came from the other side of the fog wall. It dissipated to reveal the god of the Darkmoon. His pale cheeks were flushed rosy pink and his serpents appeared droopy and lethargic. His shoulders were slumped and he looked utterly miserable. Ornstein took a knee next to the wall so he wouldn't bump against Artorias. "I am most disappointed by thine actions. Thy quarrels hast frightened many and thy duel hast grievously wounded many of thy brethren Silver Knights. Prithee, what hast caused thee to turn thine ire on one another?" His voice crackled hoarsely as he spoke.

"It's rather embarrassing, my Lord." Artorias said quietly. "That's because it's your fault!" Ornstein snapped. "Enough! Cease thine bickering and answer my question!" Gwyndolin was getting impatient. "Well, we originally planned to go out on a date to the festival. A lot of the ladies wanted to dance with me and it made Ornstein jealous." Artorias said quietly. "I moped in the tavern and got drunk then paid a wench for an oral service. Artorias caught me in a back alley and got upset." Gwyndolin had to lean forward because Ornstein spoke so quietly.

"Truly? 'Twas all a foolish lover's quarrel?!! Thou art adults and Knights of Gwyn at that! And yet thou art acting like children!" Gwyndolin was clearly angry, his serpents began to twitch and writhe. "I shalt not let thine behavior go unpunished. Until I decree, thou art forbidden from leaving the palace and are confined to desk duties. And thou shalt work together!"

Artorias winced and Ornstein made a strangled noise. This was terrible, not only were they not on friendly terms but they were stuck on desk duty together. Ornstein was about to speak in protest when Gwyndolin sneezed. Out of nowhere a powerful burst of magic sent the knights tumbling backwards. "Oh dear! Forgive me. My magic seems to go awry when I fall ill. I'm afraid I need to rest now. Thou art excused until I summon thee again." Gwyndolin sniffled as he reached into his gown pocket for a handkerchief.

With a bow the knights departed, each for their own room. Artorias felt a throbbing headache coming on as he settled in for the night. Across the hall he could hear Ornstein rummaging around in his medicine chest. It would be very convenient if he came down with something and used it as an excuse to stay away.

Ornstein was down to his last two aspirin, and he desperately needed them. It felt as if Smough was pounding the side of his head with a hammer, swiftly he swallowed them with a glass of water. Stripping off his clothing and putting away his armor he crawled under his blankets and curled up to sleep. He was not looking forward to tomorrow, and he prayed the punishment didn't last long.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Artorias woke to find himself shivering, when did it get so cold? Untangling himself from a pile of blankets he was greeted by a surprise, not only was his skin unusually pale but he was completely nude. "What?" He scratched his head in confusion only to have his fingers tangled in long, crimson locks. "Huh?!!" Tugging his hand free he looked around in utter confusion, he was in Ornstein's room. How did he get here? Where were his clothes? What in the name of Gwyn was happening?

Going into Ornstein's bathroom he looked into the mirror only to be greeted by a startled dragon slayer gazing back at him. He brought his pale hand to his face and gasped audibly. He was in Ornstein's body, his bright green eyes widened in alarm. But slowly his gaze fell to the yellowed bruises and faded cuts that covered his chest and shoulders. These were from their fight, and they were all his fault. He winced as his fingers brushed over a sore spot.  
A sense of guilt started to twist his stomach into knots. He felt terrible for hurting Ornstein like this, as soon as he got the chance he would apologize. But first he was going to get dressed...

Ornstein woke while it was still dark, to his surprise he was unusually warm. He had kicked his blankets off during the night and was sprawled out across his bed. Yawning he stretched and got up to take a bath. As he passed through the doorway he bumped his head against the top of the doorframe, not thinking much of it he cursed him clumsiness and got his bath ready.

It wasn't until the cold water shocked him awake that he realized something was a miss. For one he was fully dressed in a set of cobalt blue pajamas, and his right leg was incredibly sore. Climbing back out he stripped off his soaked clothing and fumbled for a mirror. It was far too dark to see and nothing seemed to be in the right place. Sighing he decided to carry on with his morning routine, the sun would be up shortly and he had a lot of work ahead.

Scrubbing his hair he couldn't help but notice it was far shorter and messier than he remembered. "I swear if Artorias pranked me and cut my hair I'm going to strangle him." Ornstein mumbled then fell silent, his voice didn't sound normal. That nagging feeling that something was horribly wrong only seemed to get worse. By the time he was finished it was nearly dawn and the sky had lightened enough for him to see he wasn't in his room at all.

In fact he was in Artorias's room. "How the hell did I get here?" He asked in bewilderment. Just as he passed by the wall mirror in the bathroom he froze dead in his tracks. A mortified wolf knight was standing there in his underwear, Ornstein slapped himself to see if he was dreaming. He wasn't, somehow he was in Artorias's body! He felt panic starting to set in until he caught a glimpse of a deep stab wound on his right thigh. The edges were seared by lightning and deep purple, it was going to definitely leave a scar. "That damn liar! He said it was a scratch! Did I really hurt him that badly, gods why didn't he tell me?!" Panic turned to regret as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He couldn't believe he had done something like that to someone he loved. And now he would carry around that reminder of a trivial dispute for the rest of his life. Wiping away his tears he searched for Artorias's first aid kit and carefully tended to the wound. With it properly cleaned and bandaged he tried to dress himself and put on the wolf knight's armor. He'd helped him out of it on more than one occasion and for a various reasons, but putting it all on was entirely different.

He struggled with it for several minutes and managed to get it all on. Going for the door he opened it just in time to be greeted by Artorias leaving Ornstein's room. He was wearing a maroon long sleeve tunic and dark trousers with his hair neatly tied into a braid. "We have a serious problem!" They said in unison.

"Clearly, you have my spaulders on backwards. And why are you so damn cold? Are you even alive?!!" Artorias shivered as he looked over Ornstein. "Did you not notice that were are in the wrong bodies? How did this even happen? What sorcery is this?!!" The lion knight nervously paced back and forth in the hall, the wolf knight's armor rattled and clattered and finally begun falling off a piece at a time as he moved.

Artorias reached up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't fret Ornstein. We'll figure this out and make things right, come in your room and let's get that armor on you properly." Ornstein looked down the hall and saw a trail of armor parts and his face turned red. How embarrassing, he felt exposed with out armor on, even if it wasn't his. Picking everything up he set it all on the bed and Artorias swiftly tied everything in place, Ornstein had to kneel so Artorias could put on the spaulders and tie the cloak in place.

"This feels so strange, I'm not used to being able to look down at you." Ornstein said as he glanced over to his armor stand. Everything was just as he had left it. "Why didn't you put on my armor?" He asked. "Because I know how you are about your armor. You never let anyone touch it or handle it. Just because I'm in your body doesn't give me permission to mess with your equipment." Artorias replied. He did have a point there.

Walking over to his armor stand he grabbed his armor and placed it on the bed. "Well, today I'm willing to make an exception. I always wear my armor while on duty, even desk duty. Stand still and hold your arms out." He said firmly as he begun to nimbly strap everything into place. Artorias was surprised at how light the lion knight's gear was, he'd always thought it would feel heavier.

Though he did have to admit he felt a little claustrophobic when he placed his helmet on. Fidgeting with the lower jaw he opened the visor slightly so he could see. If it wasn't for their personalities and subtle mannerisms no one would've noticed the difference. "Alright, we need to see Gwyndolin right away. This has to get fixed, if the source of this mayhem is magic then he'll know what to do." Ornstein swiftly strolled out of the room and Artorias had to move swiftly to keep up. "Slow down will you! I'm nearly jogging!" Artorias huffed. Ornstein slowed his pace to where they walked side by side.

The cathedral doors were just being opened for the day, and the Royal Sentinels were taking up their posts on either side of the annex. They nearly made it to the door when a Darkmoon Knightess in brass armor appeared from around a column. "Sir Ornstein, Sir Artorias. Forgive me but Lord Gwyndolin has instructed me to not allow you out of the cathedral." She said with a bow.

"Forgive us, but we must speak with Lord Gwyndolin over a very important matter. It is urgent, once we are through we intend to return here at once." Artorias said calmly. "Lord Gwyndolin is unwell and is not granting an audience with anyone. The last person who visited him was teleported across Lordran by one of his sneezing fits. His whereabouts are still unknown." She said flatly. Ornstein sighed, "That's lovely. Well we shall return to out duties then." He quickly turned away and made for his office. Artorias thanked the knightess and set off after his captain.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe this, how do you get any work done with everything in such disarray?" Artorias sighed as he sorted through a stack of papers. Ornstein's desk was the literal embodiment of chaos itself. Papers, quills, pencils, empty ink wells and various documents were strewn haphazardly across everything. "I've managed just fine for the past several centuries." Ornstein said from the other side of the room where he was filing away papers.

"That itself is a miracle." Artorias mumbled. They'd been working on countless stacks of paperwork and finally made some progress. The cathedral bells tolled signaling the noon hour, it was nearly lunch time. Before he could even ask Ornstein spoke, "Go ahead and go to the dining hall. In going to continue with my task here." Artorias tilted his head at him, "Are you sure? You're going to be starving later."

"I'll be fine." Ornstein said. Just then a thunderous growl erupted from by the filing cabinets. "You need to eat Ornstein. Taking care of yourself is important, especially considering our situation." Artorias stood from the desk and walked up to Ornstein. Looking up he wrapped his arms around his chest and hugged him. "Listen, about the other day. I'm really sorry about getting so hostile during our duel. I was frustrated because you weren't listening to me and your stubbornness really got under my skin."

Looking down he saw two glassy green eyes sweetly gazing at him in a way only Artorias could. "I'm sorry too." He sighed. "I was looking forward to spending the day with you. And to see all those desperate housewives throwing themselves at you and dancing with you made me feel jealous. It was supposed to be our day together but we spent it with everyone else. I regret what I did with that wench, I was far too drunk to think clearly. It was a terrible lapse in judgement, and honestly I was angry at myself and you for how everything went."

"I forgive you, besides you were too busy drowning yourself in drink to notice I was signaling for you to intervene." He smiled. "Wait, what?" Ornstein raised his eyebrows at him. Artorias reached up to kiss his cheek. Another loud growl made Ornstein blush bright red. "Now please eat something before you starve me to death." Artorias laughed. "Alright, I'll go get something, let's eat here since it will be quieter." Ornstein rolled his eyes and trudged out the door.

He returned a while later with two plates of food on a tray. "They found that knight that Gwyndolin accidentally sent away." Artorias said as he glanced over a hastily scribbled report. "He ended up inside a flower shop near the capital of Vinheim. He'll return in two weeks time." Ornstein couldn't help but laugh, "We should give that poor bastard a break when he gets home. Any word from Lord Gwyndolin?"

Artorias shook his head, "The entire Darkmoon Tomb has vanished. It's still there because someone checked but it turned invisible." Ornstein sighed as he set down the tray, Gwyndolin must be really sick for him to completely lose control of his sorceries. Together they ate in peaceful silence and spent the afternoon finishing off the paperwork. As evening approached Ornstein sat at his desk reading a book, Artorias was looking out the window. A devilish grin slowly crept across his face. While Ornstein was into his book he took off his helmet and carefully untied his hair. Silently he sat on the edge of Ornstein's desk and struck a sultry pose.

"What in the holy name of Gwyn are you doing?" He looked up to see Artorias batting his eyelashes at him. "Having a little fun, you should try it some time." He winked in reply. "Making me look like a lonely woman is an odd thing to call fun." The lion knight rolled his eyes. "I want to make up for the day at the fair. If you're in the mood to be pleased?" The tone of his voice was sincere and mischievous.

"Are you sure about this? It might not be the best idea." Ornstein said cautiously. "You've told me countless times to go fuck myself, so why not? Tonight would be a once in a lifetime experience." Artorias grinned as he hopped off the desk and went behind Ornstein's chair. Tugging off his cowl he playfully kissed Ornstein on the cheek and jaw. He heard him sigh contentedly and lean towards him so he could reach him better. "That's not what I was worrying about. You're in my body and I'm in yours, I'm worried I might be too rough on you. I might accidentally destroy you." Ornstein gave a look of genuine concern.

Artorias nimbly climbed into Ornstein's lap and silenced him with a kiss. "My dear Ornstein, destroy is such a harsh word, used for brutes who don't know their strength." The wolf knight said with a smile. "And you shall do nothing but sit back and relax. Allow me to please you, my captain." His pale fingers traced along the back of Ornstein's neck. "For I have every intention of ravaging you." He whispered lowly into his ear before kissing the hot spot on his earlobe.

Just then a knock sounded from the other side of the room. In a tangled commotion Artorias shoved his helmet on and tried to look busy while Ornstein pulled up his cowl and went to the door. A silver knight was waiting for them. "Captain Ornstein, Sir Artorias, Lord Gwyndolin has summoned you." He said with a salute. "Thank you. We shall see him at once." Artorias said trying to sound calm. As soon as the silver knight departed they straightened themselves out to be presentable and went to the Darkmoon Tomb.

Upon arriving they knelt at the fog wall together and waited. Gwyndolin appeared a moment later looking fatigued but much better than before. "Greetings Sir Ornstein and-" He stopped short and stared long and hard at them both. "By the flame! Thine souls art misplaced. Prithee, when did this transpire?" He covered his mouth to hide his shocked expression. "Since this morning, your grace. We've been like this all day." Ornstein said quietly. "You're the first one to notice anything was wrong." Artorias added.

"I ask thy forgiveness. My sorceries were the cause of this, I was certain of it since the blast the prior evening." Gwyndolin sounded distraught. "It's alright. This can be fixed I'm sure?" Ornstein sounded uncertain. "It cannot be undone by sorcery. But like an undead to a bonfire, thine souls shalt be drawn to their original bodies. It shalt be some time till this comes to pass. Perhaps a day, perhaps a year." Gwyndolin stopped and covered his face with a handkerchief. Artorias and Ornstein ducked and covered their heads, Gwyndolin sneezed but nothing happened. "Are we still in Lordran?" Artorias asked.

"We are, I hope." Ornstein muttered. "Pardon me." Gwyndolin sniffled. "I had summoned thee to see to thy progress. Art thou on friendlier terms?" He asked hesitantly. "We've resolved our conflict and we sincerely apologize for the trouble we caused." Ornstein said as he returned to his kneeling position. "Thou art forgiven. That shalt be all for this evening. I still need to rest." With that the fog wall appeared and the knights departed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ornstein kept his gaze fixed on the ceiling as Artorias trailed lazy kisses along his inner thigh. This was going to be a strange night for him, and his boyfriend was going to make sure he enjoyed it. A cool slender hand firmly grasped his thigh being mindful not to disturb the bandages.

After all over Artorias's gentle touches and passionate kisses he was riled up. He was ready for whatever Artorias had planned. He shivered as his hands grasped at his member and his tongue ran slow circles around the tip. Even in a different body he was still just as good. Without any warning he took him in all the way up to the hilt. And by the gods did it feel so damn good. The way the wolf knight worked at him and the pleasure it brought was delightfully sinful.

It was late at night and the whole palace was asleep. With every moment it was getting increasingly difficult for Ornstein to stay quiet. He let out a soft moan as his tongue moved over a hot spot. He had to will himself to stay still, if he gave in to the urge to buck his hips he feared Artorias would choke. But that didn't happen to his relief, he was annoyed and disappointed that he suddenly stopped. Coming up he gasped for breath, "Sorry, I thought I was going to pass out. I couldn't breathe." He panted. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were glistening with saliva and other fluids.

"That's alright, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Ornstein said with a smile. Pulling Artorias onto his lap he brought him in for another long kiss. The next thing Artorias knew was that he was being rolled onto his back. A pair of large warm hands took hold of him down below and started stroking him. "You know how I feel about leaving a job half finished." There was a devilish glint in Ornstein's eyes. Artorias groaned in reply.

They carried on long into the night and finally went to sleep a few hours before dawn. Artorias was huddled against Ornstein under an extra blanket. "You're far too cold to be a living being." He whispered into Ornstein's ear. "And you are far to beastly in bed to call yourself a man." The lion knight shot back with a yawn. For the next week they remained at each other's side tending to desk duty, and in the evenings they walk together hand in hand through the empty palace halls.

Finally a week after the chaos began they woke together to find themselves back in the proper body. "Finally I can stop feeling like an awkward fool!" Ornstein was delighted to be back in his armor again. "I second this, I'm not used to people calling me captain or being saluted." Artorias nodded as he looked himself over. "Let's not fight over stupid nonsense like this again." He said quietly. "And let's take a vacation next time Gwyndolin gets sick. I don't want to be anywhere near him when he sneezes again!" Ornstein grumbled. This caused both to start laughing as they departed to tend to their duties.


End file.
